Confusion of Sides
by NERC
Summary: Terrified. Nervous. Confused. Resigned. Disgusted. Worried. Disappointed. Annoyed. Devastated. Draco never wanted to be like his father. One-shot.


**AN: Written for Round 6 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**

 **Prompt: Mean Girls Movie**

 ***note for the judges: The line spacing was acting up so the formatting may be a little odd***

* * *

The Boy (Child…)

* * *

Draco Malfoy was terrified. His father's words were consuming his thoughts as he boarded the Hogwarts express. He had one chance to make friends with people who could help him, if he failed he would have no choice but to follow his father's wishes.

* * *

"Avoid Slytherins."

"Why's that?"

"They're evil mate - nothing but dark wizards come from that house."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was nervous. He was standing outside the train compartment containing his only chance. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"May I sit here?" he asked.

The boy he knew to be Harry Potter nodded, "Of course, I'm Harry."

He quickly sat down. "Draco." He offered, looking to the last member of the compartment.

"Ron." The Weasley boy said simply, before resuming his conversation with Harry about the different houses.

Draco would realize hours later that he had never once mentioned his family to the other boys.

* * *

"He'll be a Slytherin."

"But I thought you said they were all evil."

"They are."

"He didn't seem evil."

Ron shook his head, "He's a Malfoy there is no other option - you'll see."

It shocked everyone when the hat did not call Slytherin, but Gryffindor.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was confused. He had hoped and hoped that he would not be put in Slytherin, that he would have a chance to escape. He had been hoping for Ravenclaw, it seemed to be the only solution after all but the old ratted hat had hardly hesitated before placing him in the one house he thought he would never be put in - Gryffindor

* * *

The Man (...to grown up)

Draco Malfoy was resigned. He had been called home and for the first time in years he had no excuse not to go. He would have to go home. He had two options. He would either have to somehow convince his family to leave him alive long enough for him to get out or convince them that what they were doing was wrong. HE knew it would be a long shot for either, but if he was already in the snake's den he may as well try to give them the karma they had earned.

* * *

"Harry please."

"We both know what will happen if you go back Draco."

"I have to go back that's not an option. I'm asking if you have any ideas that will help us."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his already messed up hair.

"I - I don't know Draco, but whatever you do, be careful."

Draco looked across the table at his dorm mate, "I will."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was disgusted. How anyone believed that this was an acceptable way to treat other living beings was beyond him. He forced himself not to look away as his father tortured yet another innocent civilian. He shoved down the bile that rose in his throat and began to plan. They would not get away with this.

* * *

"I hate it."

"I know Harry, we all do." Hermione said

"It's not fair! Draco should not have to pretend to be one of them!"

"Harry we know."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was worried. He had intended only to prank the death eaters that had taken up residence in his house. His plans hadn't worked though. The effects had always been quickly remedied and brushed off as accidents, so he had allowed himself to become more extreme.

* * *

"Draco you are going to become one of them.

"No I am not Harry."

"Draco please…" Harry pleaded, turning to face his friend.

"Drop it."

Harry sighed but let the topic drop.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was disappointed. He was disappointed in his parents, and in the people around him, but most of all he was disappointed in himself. He had sworn he would never become one of them, but in the end he had. The dark nature of his pranks had attracted his father's attention. The plans he had originally created to fight for justice were suddenly being used to torture the people he was trying to save. As he watched the events play out from where he was stuck at his father's side he began to realize why people would agree with this.

* * *

"You're one of them now then."

The bite in the words were obvious. Draco spun around to see the angry face of his dorm mate only feet in front of him.

"Go away Potter." He sneered. "No one wants to hang around blood traitors or mudbloods."

"Draco." Harry the blonde was already walking away, ignoring the worry and anger rolling off the younger boy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was annoyed. He should never have let it get this far. He should have stopped. He should have listened to Harry. He way beyond annoyed that he had allowed himself to act so foolishly. The war had still happened. The fighting had still come to Hogwarts. Why had he ever thought that he could change that?

* * *

Harry watched as spells were being shot in every direction. He wanted to find his friends. He knew they needed a plan, that they would never win by randomly fighting. He nearly dropped in relief when Voldemort called a pause. He knew what he had to do. He knew how he could help them win.

* * *

Draco was devastated. He watched as the Dark Lord's army filled the Hogwarts grounds, Hagrid with them, carrying Harry.

Seeing Harry lying limply in the ground keepers arms shattered him.

Mcgonagall's scream of denial made him want to sink to the floor.

He wanted to walk away to hide, but then he was being called. He looked up at the Dark Lord and risked a glance over at his house mates.

Ron and Hermione were tightly holding hands.

Ginny was being held up by her father.

Neville was in front of everyone.

Dean and Seamus were covered in soot from one of the many explosions.

He made his decision as he silently stepped away from the group. He moved to a position where there was no one else around him who could be hit and did something he had wanted to do for a very long time.

He looked Voldemort directly in the eyes. "No."

* * *

"You're alive? You idiot. We thought you were dead!" Draco screamed.

Harry smiled softly "Sorry 'bout that."

Draco stopped. "I'm sorry too."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"Everything - blood status doesn't matter, everyone is worthy of magic."

Harry grinned, "Glad you noticed that."

Draco laughed, Harry joining him seconds later.

Minutes later their friend's would find them laughing hysterically in an empty hallway.

* * *

Anyone who saw the two couldn't help but smile. Watching the two laugh, one could believe that the war was truly over.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
